Misfortunes Events
by MistressChi08
Summary: 17 year old Zero Kiryuu who save the prince of all vampire from being hit by a truck on a busy road, the king decided to Zero forced married the prince. Now Zero hired the Freelancer Helper Hunter to fixed his problem with the Vampire Kingdom. How Zero going to do the Vampire Kingdom and also finding his lost twin. *Warning YAOI* - 1st attempt to write V.K. and KAZE FIC, NoN-Beta


**Author:** Hey~ guys! Just Call me **"Chi"** this is my very first time to write **Vampire Knight Fan-Fiction**, so be kind to me towards my all my mistakes I made this fiction story that I am about to shared you guys. I'm doing this _for fun _no reason for claiming for money or anything, this is also non-beta user or else I will not learned my mistakes, that's why I never used it... and it will be destroy my writing style! Get it? And hopes enjoy my story.

This **Dedicated **for _two person_ who were help me this out a lot, **1****st** my _real best from real world_ I called her **Miko** the one who introduce the vampire knight anime and manga for instant I become obsessed with this story a lot since last few months ago. **2****nd **is my _only evil cruel twin _**KuroNeko-Chan** _(__**Kaikaze**__ from fan-fiction site)_ who's the one make me inspire to do my own VK's Yaoi arts from D.A. and make my own fan-fiction story, and most importantly she keep sharing me a lots For **KAZE **and others Yaoi pairings idea! _Hoohoohoo~~_) so this is for you guys!...

* * *

***NOTES*** I'm not really good at English writing also not my main language I try my best to translate it, and I'm not really good fluent English words ok? ***thumbs up*** but I really trying my best as far as good... ***blushing***

***Warnings!*** DO NOT READ if you don't like KAZE ( Kaname ***SeMe*** x Zero ***UkE*** ), Mainly Fluffiness Of YAOI, Most important its little _Mild Smutty Yummy Oshy Light Scene_~ in the near future chapters, many _Swearing _words, and _Lots of BLOODS!_ (But no Lemons it depends how people make me inspire to do it x'D )

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight It's belongs to our lovable **Matsuri Hino**~ (But this is my original story...never exist on the real VK Manga or Anime. This is my fantasy one, Hope you enjoy the show~…)

* * *

***** Enjoy! (BOW) *****

""_The secret of success is learning how to use pain and pleasure instead of having pain and pleasure use you. If you do that, you're in control of your life. If you don't, life controls you.""_

"_**Misfortunes Events"**_

_**Chapter 1 – What Have You Done**_

"_Are you Hungry? Here take it",_ a small innocent voice from the boy asked. He has a glowing silver gray short hair before his neck, pale skin like a porcelain doll wearing a lavender blue jack with hood, baby blue short pants and white rubber shoes, and a big sparkling innocent lavender eyes from his handsome face. He was in age 7 year old boy going to his home from the school. It was end of semester school by the time accidentally he meets a lost stranger little cute girl looks lost from her world. He found this girl from theme park.

The odd stranger girl seated under the tree looks the girl never taking a shower for the long time, hiding her eyes from the long wavy light brown hair bangs over her dirt face and the little poor thing have not eaten a long time from the judgment looks she was very thin slim body almost the bone structure shows and wearing a long pink white dress with red and maroon checkered scarf over her neck, until the silver haired kid found her and offering a fresh biscuit holding over the big paper box. The stranger little girl took the paper box inside was a bunch of varieties biscuits, immediately she shove the biscuits over her mouth with the dirty hands.

The silver haired boy smile then he said, "Take it! Is yours now hoping it full to your stomach", the stranger girl looks to the lavender eyes it was big shocked from the silver haired boy seeing a bright red eyes turn to big hazel eyes. It was a warm, passion, and caring eyes knowing the girl is happy as she nodded meaning of thanks for the food, the silver haired boy smile until someone calls him.

"**Oniisan~!** What are you doing here!?", another boy called same looks from other silver haired only had with tired face and sweat over his forehead.

"**Ichiru!** WHAT Are You Doing On HERE!? You going to be sick staying outside for too long!" , a boy shouted over his worried face. Ichiru flicks from the angry older brother twin.

"_Zero-Nii~_ but you getting too late it's almost sunset I was sick worried about you" , Ichiru pouted with cross arm from his older twin brother Zero, but Zero just sighed there's no way he can be mad at his youngest twin for too long way too be vulnerable for him.

"You see-", Zero was pointing where the stranger little girl was but the girl was gone, never know or felt how the girl managed to disappeared without noticing from him with his twin..

"What are you pointing at Zero-nii~?" , the younger twin asked. Zero shook his head saying never mind. He pushed Ichiru away from the theme park going to their home and with worried his face hoping he's twin not getting more sicken.

* * *

**(After 10 Years from Now)**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Oniisan~ are you up? The breakfast is ready, mom is downstairs she's waiting for you", A small soft sweet voice from the small girl.

"Yes I am, just wait Maria I'll be down there in a few minutes", Zero answer while tying his red tied getting ready from his school.

"Ok! Be sure wear proper your uniform Oniisan~", Maria said with giggling with her face knowing elder brother hate his uniform.

"Stupid Tie Stupid Rose Bottom and Stupid many layer clothes", Zero hates every morning fixing his uniform it take over 10 minutes for this. After talking cursing from annoying black uniform with many unbutton. He looks to his own personal big mirror. He was grow up tall height 181cm, pale white skin, gorgeous face with ear piercing with both ears looking a 'Bad Boy Image', his hair look usual a teenage boy doesn't care about the hair style thing just straight silver gray short hair.

"Zero you're going to be late you have to meet Yuuki-Chan~!" , a deep old woman voice calling from the downstairs.

"Right~" , Zero rolled his eyes as he picked his bag from the bed and went to downstairs.

"Ohayou~~~~~~~ wait! You're not going to eat your breakfast?, a woman asked Zero seeing going to the main door not bothering a greeting morning.

"Nope… I have to picked up Yuuki early", Zero is about closed the door but Maria stop it holding a beautiful pink sakura bento box from her hand. "Here Oniisan, make sure bring this I know you hate breakfast every morning specially with mom and I made special dishes for you!", Maria warm smile to his older brother and Zero nodded took the lunch box and went to down street going to Cross Household to pick his gullible best friend name Yuuki Cross.

Maria just sighed ever since their dad die 10 years ago and Ichiru gone missing his elder brother changed suddenly becomes a quiet and cold person, only he talks and care his only family and his best friend Yuuki.

"Honey~ closed the door you will catch cold from the outside you don't want your tsundere brother worried about you don't you think Maria~ and come over here let's eat together", A woman asked a young lady Maria, she's had a long straight silver haired reached her waist, got warm and caring pink scarlet eyes and she was truly beautiful woman looks age 20's. She's name was Shizuka Kiryuu, her husband die from plane crashed from unknown reason, and also her 2nd son Ichiru gone missing almost 5 years ago in age 12. Her older son Zero still searching his beloved twin Ichiru not even tried to given up until now, Right now Shizuka become a single mom and working as tailor shop on their house along her youngest daughter name Maria has also week health like Ichiru condition but Maria always help her for tailor shop.

Shizuka just smile and nodded to Maria like she was okay while the little lady smile and seated beside her mom, **"ITADAKIMASU"**

* * *

**(Zero P.O.V)**

I was staring from disturbing scene in front of me.

"Yuuki-chan~ be sure be careful my sweet little angel~", A blonde man with tie his hair also wearing a glasses talking to his beloved only daughter Yuuki, the blonde man named Kaein Cross also he's the headmaster from our school name _'Cross Academia'_ one of prestige school in here town.

"I will Daddy! Here' my sweet goodbye kiss to you!", Yuuki glomp at his father and peck his left cheek. Kaein suddenly become bloom hysterical fan boy from his lovable daughter, again before he does something I grab right hand Yuuki and went to outside going to our school before we going to be late again. Kaein was going to catch us but I shut the door instant as result he accidental bang his face from the door. I just ignored his protest he was going to die from bleeding nose from the inside their house.

"Ignored her Yuuki we going to be late if he keeps bother us again" , I walked straight seeing the school building it was really short distance away from our perspective house.

"You're so rude to him Zero!", Yuuki said while instant she tying my red tie and starting from my unbuttons to bottoms my uniform but I stop her hand glaring at her, but instant she was making weird face towards to me looks she planning to do something after the class I was quick look away from her eyes.

"**NO **Yuuki", I answer her without looking at her, I know what she's planning on her stupid mind.

"But Zero~! I want to go _Mr. Isaya Shoto bakery shop_! For the **ULTIMATE PUDDING!** I heard there's a special pudding going sell today it really ashamed if I haven't tasted them, so please! You know I can't go alone just only **Rima-Chan** and **Senri-Kun!** You know my daddy will be mad if I'm going alone with my friends without you", Yuuki said while trying to look at me with her eyes I know what those eyes are making…

"_Zero~~~_ please look at me... Look Zero!", She grab my both cheeks now I was looked to her eyes its was too late I was tricked by her _again_.

"_Oh Zero-Rin~ pleaseeeeeeee_~~~~? ", Yuuki calling my hateful nickname who created by her dad and worst thing is she making an adorable puppy dog eyes on me, I am losing from my composure. Yeah, 100% losing battle from her cuteness. I lost from those big adorable eyes making butterflies in my stomach I tired my best not to blush at her. ***Big sigh*** "Alright then just buy and go home okay",

"Yeah hey! You're the best friend I ever had" , Yuuki going to glomp at me but i managed to step back before she hug me for the deadly hug.

"Awwww! That's hurt", Yuuki fell down from the ground.

"You never learned _Yuuki-Chan_~", a female voice called from short distance front of us, It was Rima Touya one of close friend from Yuuki. Beside Rima, Senri was right behind her like he's usual bored and sleepy face as always.

"**Rima-Chan! ****Senri**-Kun!" Yuuki is now glomping at Rima. I just passed them knowing I don't know them.

"Hey! Wait Up Zero!" Yuuki called me trying catching me while Rima and Senri followed the gullible Yuki.

**RRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG…..**

Finally the school was over for this week and tomorrow will be no school at last I can't wait to find my twin after this.

"**Zero!**", Yuuki wave her hand front of me.

"Will you wait for me just couples minutes-", I just sighed I think I have to cancel the search party I almost forget the monstrous pudding.

"I know you were in detention again sure I'll wait for you in theme park", before Yuuki protest I went to outside going to meeting place.

* * *

**(Yuuki P.O.V)**

"Ne~~ Yuuki-Chan~? Let finished this already", Rima-Chan called me she's cleaning the white board while I arranged the chairs. Senri-kun was here early but he's now going to throw the garbage bag to recycle bin from back our school. They're also caught eating pocky stick while reading a rated Yaoi manga inside the classroom while me caught sleeping class again.

"Sure... I can't wait too!", I sing-a-song while swiping the floor our classroom then something runs cold from my spine and I looked thru the window I saw a shadow figure were the eyes are glowing red looking thru me from the black figure behind tree.

"Yuuki-Chan are you okay~?", Rima-Chan asked me again while her hand is on over my forehead.

"Yes! It just I saw something over there", I was pointing were I found a black figure but it was gone now.

"You imagine again are you really awake Yuki-Chan", Rima showed her bored tone knowing she's not interested.

"But **I DO!** Rima-Chan", Rima just waves her hand not really bothers happening. I just sighed maybe I too much sleeping.

* * *

**(Theme Park N.O.V)**

Zero tapped his foot furiously knowing Yuuki was taking too long. He's really regret to agree stupid pudding shop and now he's decided going home and leave alone Yuuki buy her precious pudding. Until Zero sense something watching him from his back. He looked around searching the presence then someone smack his head, Zero immediately glaring the brunette girl front of him while she's got grinding over her face.

"Yuuki…", Zero voice tone warning from her _'don't do it again or else I might accidental kill you'_.

"Geez~ Zero you're so cold, let's go~", Yuuki starting to walked out from theme park going to bakery shop.

"Where are Touya girl and Shiki boy? I thought they're going to joined you?", Zero asked Yuuki then she bow her head knowing something bad happened.

"Early someone attack Senri-Kun seeing he was lying on the ground and Rima-Chan was taking care of him, they're now in _Miss. Ruka Souen_ clinic and the doctor said Senri-Kun was alright it was just anemic. So Rima-Chan was guarding Senri-Kun.", Yuuki said like in any minute feeling guilty and going to be cry baby. Zero doesn't like seeing his beloved best friend being depressed looked making him uncomfortable.

"I treat your pudding and stop worrying about the Shiki boy", Zero pat Yuuki head and the girl smiling at him.

"You said so! Now let's **goooooo**!", Yuuki grab Zero hand running street going to bakery shop.

* * *

**(Inside the bakery shop)**

"Yuuki-", Zero warning tone towards the brunette girl looking over the different kinds of pudding, Zero trying his best to be patience but it too much they're standing almost 20 minutes and Yuuki doesn't decided which one of she going to pick.

"Yuuki-Chan why you just pick _**Sweet Fruity Flavor**_ or else Zero-Kun going to leave you any moment", Mr. Isaya Shoto was the owner of bakery shop and family friend of the Cross Family and Kiryuu Family.

"Wait a minute Zero…. AHHH! I know...Thanks _**Isaya-Kun**__!",_ Yuuki is the only one who can call him as _'Isaya-Kun'_ , it's like brotherly and sisterly love, Yuuki grab the tray and pick almost 7 pieces of pudding. Zero just sighed knowing his budget going to blast out, the pudding was pretty expensive.

"Thank you Yuuki-Chan~ Zero-Kun~ and Come again", the owner shop bowing and waves goodbye to them, Zero was not pleased almost half money from his wallet were gone, from now on Zero never treat Yuuki again for the sweet things but thanks Isaya he gave him 20% discount for being regular costumer.

"Next time I will not **ever ever eveeeeeer**~ going out with you Yuuki", Zero said while angry face towards the girl.

"_**Awwww~~~~**_ but thank you Zero!", Yuuki kiss Zero left cheek, as poor silver teenage boy blush suddenly and look right away from shocked event, Trying his best hiding the blush.

"Stupid girl~ let's go home now", Zero going fast walked leaving Yuuki behind with confused on her face.

"_Zero look_!", Yuuki pointing a young man going cross road on main road knowing it was dangerous not going to pedestrian line. Over the street corner the stop light goes to green meaning the young man going to be killed by the trucks or car.

"Zero What Are you-", Yuuki asked but shocked same time Zero runs over the young man pushed him away from in the middle main road, it was spilt 2 seconds they're almost hit by the truck were driver talking on his phone and little shocked knowing he's going to hit the 2 kids front of him by his careless driving, but Zero move faster than normal and they're fell down to another sidewalks. Yuuki shout the truck, "**Hey You! You jerk!**", but it was too late the damn truck runs away.

Zero stand up straight while brushing his pants and jacket from the dirt over his uniform until he offers the hand towards the young man. "Hey are you alright and are you stupid not crossing to-?", Zero asked but then he was little shocked the young man was totally obscure. He was kind attractive guy like a noble man, he had ash brown wavy haired, fair enough smooth skin, wearing a long coat black jacket and black pants with black shinning shoes, his eyes was deep chocolate eyes with sexiness from it, behind his features he was damn sexy appealed knowing all the girls will fall in love with him in just few seconds but Zero shook his head that he's not admiring the guy looks only for the gays. The young man took the hand and stand up while brushing his over coat and pants. Zero was shocked he was taller than him. The young man looked at Zero and smile to him, Zero make jerk a little away from the young man smile not be sure why he feel uncomfortable suddenly.

"Thank _you for saving my life… and oh… thank god it's not ruined_", Zero eyeing the young man holding a small paper box. Zero fake cough.

"_Oh! I'm sorry if is not to be rude, I have to go now maybe next time I will gratitude to your brave and kindness. And what's your name again?_", an ash brown haired asked.

"Kiryuu… Zero Kiryuu", Zero answer it he can't find a right word over his mouth asking something to the mysterious young man.

"_See yah soon Mr. Kiryuu_", He's bowed and leaving Zero alone standing by himself then someone smack his back again.

"Oh~~ who's that guy~ he's so damn sexy gorgeous man and pretty know he looks rich boy. Did you get his number or address?", Yuuki grinds at Zero but he ignored his annoying best friend walked out from the scene seeing people looking at him. "Hey Zero! Wait up! I'm just joking at you", Yuuki followed his tsundere best friend.

* * *

**(Kiryuu Household)**

"I'm home", Zero entered while going to kitchen grab something to drink.

"Welcome home Oniisan!", Maria walks over his elder brother and hug him.

"How's your day? Did Yuuki-Chan screw your head again you looked awful today", Maria giggling seen her brother face was totally tired and knot his both eyebrows again means his not good mood and got bad day for him.

"It's not Yuuki it's someone else", Zero said while drinking large gulps from the bottle of water.

"Oh! Finally someone caught your eyes at last! Who's this lucky girl~", Maria squealed it was very first time saw his brother someone caught his attention.

"No Maria…it's a man I save him from almost us hitting by the damn truck", Maria shocked pale.

"**Ohhh!** It was guy!", Zero split water over his mouth. "**NOOOO!** That's not what you think!", Zero blushed a little at the same time he was annoying to Maria getting wrong conclusion from him.

"_**ZeroRin~~~**_ who's this lucky guy~~~", Shizuka their mother asked while hugging his favorite cutie son but Zero shoved away from her with deadly glared from the two silver haired woman and went to upstairs to get little rest.

"_**Zerorin~**_ don't run away! I am asking who is this guy!", Shizuka shout asking the guy but it was too late hearing there's a loud bang from his room. Shizuka sighed and look to Maria and little young lady shook her head like she didn't get more information.

* * *

**(~later night after meal dinner almost midnight)**

Zero was laying on his bed the dinner was make him more feel uncomfortable but he's keep quiet for the conversation about the mysterious guy, and Zero said there's nothing else about the event. Zero was about closed his eyes but heard a small bell. He stands up and going to window looking around where's the sound came from.

***Ding***

Another bell again… ***Ding*** almost reaching from corner street from their house. Zero walk out from his room and going to outside want to know where's the sound came from, it was very first time he encounter weird event entire in the middle of the night.

***Ding*,** Zero perk his head up over the gate seeing there's a 4 large lantern over their street it was like small parade with almost 30 figures army who were protecting the large black carriage with 4 black large horses in the middle of the small parade, then it was stop front of the Kiryuu gate house. There's a man who were wore a butler suits which is possesses dark brown hair and garnet colored eyes, the man look at Zero and smile warmly from him.

He fake cough, **"*ahem*** My name is _Lord Haruka_ _the advisor of the king of all vampire_ ,now I represented to you Mr. Zero Kiryuu-"… the man talked named Lord Haruka then there's a powerful presence that make lantern starting flicks from them.

"_That's enough Haruka…. Let me talk to the boy Kiryuu_", a powerful cold voice called from inside the black carriage.

"Yes my King", Haruka bowed and nodded to a man behind him. The man immediately open the carriage, then there's a large smoke coming from the inside a few seconds the smoke was gone, seeing there's a man figure seated and one massive fear aura from reddish eye from the man figure.

"_Come over here Kiryuu Boy_", a man from the inside asking Zero come over his front of carriage door while Zero didn't know how but his foots suddenly walked without unknown power pushing himself towards the king until he was front of the door carriage.

"_Thank you for saving my son early_", Zero was totally shocked know all the things he imagine the king must to be kind, noble, responsible, and most important old face gramps looks but this one was way too beyond from he imagine. The king was wearing a long black trench coat with unbutton on the top seeing the white shirt and black pants with matching combat booths on it, he possesses long wavy jet-black hair and red scarlet turn to blue colored eye by now. He wears an eye patch over his right eye, a wide brimmed cowboy style hat and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, He must be tall, muscular man who appears to be either in his mid-twenties or early thirties and yet, he seems to be very attractive and cool looking. The man rise he's eyebrow and smirk getting weird reaction from the silver haired young kid.

"_Do you think I am not the king, you fooled I am King Yagari Touga the king of all vampires. I must say you're absolute delicious what I smell from you_", Zero came back to reality and glared the man. "**Stupid Perverted Bloodsucker**", everyone's was gasped knowing the boy has guts to talk something like that to the King of Vampires.

"_Watch your mouth boy but I like your altitudes already reminds me someone_", the king answer already grinding from his handsome face.

"What do you **want?**", Zero spat from venom voice towards the king.

"_Haruka_", the king called his advisor and Haruka immediately picked something from his coat it was a small envelop with some red rose crest symbol on it. Haruka offers it and Zero take it with confused from his face.

"_See yah soon Kiryuu_", the king smile make Zero gave a cold shivering from his spine then the door is closed from the carriage.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Kiryuu I appreciate taking your time for us hope see you soon", Haruka bow to Zero and starting to walk out and the rest of the parade starting too walked out from the street until they're took from darkness.

Zero shrugs from what just happen and he went to his room throw envelop to trashcan didn't dare to read or looked he just uninterested until he took sleep on his bed while lying on front of his body.

* * *

**(Early Morning)**

"**OH MY GOD!... CAME OVER HERE ZERO!**", Shizuka scream calling his elder son from the downstairs made Zero suddenly opens his eyes runs over the downstairs.

"Zero what is this!", Shizuka pointing at hallway going to main door there's a lot as in lots of different kind of gifts with wrapping a different kind of color and ribbons, The suddenly open from the main door.

"Good Morning…**WOOOAHHH**~~~~ that's a lot gifts _Auntie Zhu-Zhu_~ who is the person got birthday today where's the meal~!", a voice came from only the one Yuuki Cross were eye candy to the mountains gifts. Shizuka giggling how naïve and innocent Yuuki she is while Zero just sighed and sweat drop knowing the girl nothing only her mind was food.

"I think it's for my Oniisan", Maria spoke suddenly while observing the gifts seeing the tag card are for Zero Kiryuu.

"Get away from them **Maria!** And Please throw this annoying trash gifts to the trash bin _I don't want them_", Zero scream and went to his room searching the envelop he throw to the trash can last night.

"But Zero! We haven't opened yet it surely totally unworthy waste it" Yuuki and Maria both said while Shizuka nodded.

"**Whatever!** Do what you want it but **I still don't care**", Zero stormed out he didn't like this great feeling he receiving. The girls from living room are starting to giggling and having some fun opening the gifts. While Zero trying to find envelop until he see it and tear open reading instant the letter. A few minutes,

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT NO HELL NO!",** Zero absolutely terror shocked from his face like he going to die from it was he's reading.

"Oh damn.. I am so dead….", Zero Kiryuu was engaged from now on to the prince named Kaito Touga who he save his life from yesterday. He didn't he was the prince of the vampires now he felt full regrets why he shouldn't save the life of the Vampire Prince knowing he can survived from hitting the truck but it was human nature to save his kind or other kind.

"Oniisan? Are you okay?", Maria asked his elder brother seeing he shove his shoes while fixing his hair from the mirror and went to main door. Zero smile to his sister and pat her head. "I'll be back soon so don't worry much", Maria nodded and smiles.

"Now go to Yuuki and Mom", Zero pointed to living where they are, only Maria notice Zero from the hallway getting ready something.

"Be careful Onisaan be back before the sunset or I'll call the police!", Maria warning his elder brother and she peck his brother right cheek and went to living room joining with Yuuki and Shizuka.

Zero starting run walking towards main road keep thinking what he's going to do the only was who can help him one of his best friend too beside Yuuki Cross, until he caught something and sense someone who's following him.

"_**I know you there**_", Zero spat his venom voice starting to irritated until the man shows up from the behind and bow to him, "Good morning to you **Zero-Sama**", a man who wear a black suits and wearing a thick black glasses with showing a large muscular features.

"Who the hell are you why you keep following me", Zero asked knowing he being following him since he left the house while glaring the man who likes a bodyguard.

"I'm sorry Zero-Sama but I was order to keep eye on you and guarding you as the future husband's our prince", the man spoke while he keep bowing to him. Zero become more angrier ever than before, "I don't want a babysitter or I didn't agree to be HIS…..", Zero almost split the word he didn't like it specially he was on public, he starts walking ignored the men's in black following him even they're far away from him to give him some space and privacy, they're like a crow who watching their prey until Zero reached his destination where His best friend living.

'**Ding Dong'** , Zero press the doorbell ring bottom towards the small apartment.

"_Wait a sec",_ a voice coming from the inside then the door opened seeing a man figure front Zero was no one other.

"Hey Akatsuki…. I need your help", Zero greet his only trust friend since Ichiru gone he meet this guy by accident from the gang who starting to fight over Zero alone until this man who name Akatsuki _a.k.a __**"WILD",**_ who help him out until they're become true friends over all years. Akatsuki Kain who was ran away man from his original family. Zero didn't know about his past or anything but one thing for sure Akatsuki feel uncomfortable whenever Zero asked about this.

"What's the problem now Zero?", Akatsuki bored tone asking the pale face from Kiryuu Face. "And you looked terrible don't tell me you were on hunt list from the Yazuka now Zero?", Akatsuki teasing him but he got push inside and passed Akatsuki from the inside.

"Hey don't be so rough", Akatsuki finally shut down closed his door with locked making sure they're safe from the outside, walked and seated beside Zero were now seating Akatsuki fave couch with his hand over the face. Akatsuki get worried never saw silver haired friend this before.

"What's wrong? Did you find your brother?", Zero shook his head and sighed.

"No and I hope so but-", Akatsuki crooked his head looking thru eyes of his lavender friend. "I am in big trouble Akatsuki… and I don't know what I'm going to do", Zero said keeping his calm face even his body is starting to shake.

"I am going to married a vampire prince within in 1 week if I didn't agree my family and all knows about me will be dead meal from the eyes of the king", Zero looked thru Akatsuki face looks like he is in big trouble.

"Look I know it's hard but I can't help you that—", Zero was shocked knowing Akatsuki it was 1st time disagree to help him out. "But I know there's a person who willing help you out from this case", Akatsuki said while Zero keep quiet listening from him.

"**A freelancer helper hunter**", Akatsuki spoke with seriousness from his voice even he always stoic face.

"What? **Freelancer Helper Hunter**?", Zero rise his eyebrow and starting to laughing so hard. Akatsuki looked to his friend seeing he needs to be go psychiatrist. "I am not joking Zero you know that", Zero brush his happy tears until he become calm. "I'm sorry I can't help I never heard such a funny name so who is this guy and how I can find him?", Akatsuki stands up picked some small paper and written over it.

"Here take it, make this gave shit paper to this man so he willing to help you out", Akatsuki gave the small paper to him. Zero look at the paper but he can't read the letter over the paper it was like alien to him. Zero asking but Akatsuki push him away from the living room until they're reached to the outside before Akatsuki closed the door he whispered Zero left ear and said "Go to 4th Avenue Café' ", Finally Zero left alone from the outside and looked to Akatsuki door apartment. He just shrugs and starts going the place he was going to meet the hunter.

From the inside apartment, "Hello this is Akatsuki Kain speaking can I speak to the mistress", Akatsuki spoke…. "Yes… Zero Kiryuu was in big trouble and treating by the king forced to married the prince", Akatsuki spoke again. "Yes Ma'am I will, he will be on Hunter side", Akatsuki sighed while face palmed. "Yes, oh… goodbye ma'am", Akatsuki hold up his cellphone looking thru window and he didn't like the sunlight a lot making him blind from the light. "Hope Zero will be okay", Akatsuki starting to grab his jacket hanger from his closet and starting to go outside knowing his on mission again.

* * *

Here is a preview of the next chapter: **Chapter 2: "Deal With it"**

"Kaname-Sama they're almost get away from us!", Hanabusa shout using ice berg to the lv.E vampire were attacking him.

"Takuma come with me leave Hanabusa here", Kaname said cold and annoying his voice knowing they're got the silver haired guy.

"**WHAT!** You guys want me to die on here with stupid low level vampire!", Hanabusa whined keeping a summoning a wall of ice where they're protecting from attacking groups of lv.E vampires.

"Yes Kaname-", Takuma were now sword stand stunt knowing going to ready to run over the lv.E vampires while using his swordsman skills.

"In **1… 2… 3… GO**", Kaname scream at the same time the wall of ice broke.

**Author:** Hope you enjoyed my story a lot, but it took me almost 2 days! Kyaaaa! ***bang my head on the computer table***… Feel to press _review / fave / author_ if you want too… Thanks for the kindness for those who review my **precious **_**KaZe fan-Fic**_. _*respectful bow to you*_ See yah next week~ ;3.. sorry i used many characters but it will revealed their real identity in the near futures chapters.. so be patience.. _okay~_ (i am official using their 1st name not last name.. T-T such a many Japanese name i am not getting to used it...hope soo i will~~)


End file.
